


Homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy come home after a stressful mission and relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. See you in hell, kids. I have first-class tickets on a one-way flight.

Most people, if asked, would say that Roy Harper had no shame. Which, well, given the current situation, was pretty true. 

 

Red Hood and Arsenal had just gotten back from a hugely successful yet still brutally exhausting three-day stakeout; they both desperately needed sleep, food, a shower, and a cigarette, but probably not in that order. 

 

Jason had just stepped out of the shower, wrapping a torn white towel loosely around his hips, and was dreaming of the soft sheets of an actual bed. His still-dripping hair left little pools of water as he walked. The bathroom door opened into the adjoining bedroom with a creak, one of the downsides of having an old warehouse space as a hideout and home being creaky doors. When the cloud of steam cleared, Jason got a good picture of Roy, sitting on the bed, looking like something out of a porn ad or a handbook on how to get a one-way ticket to hell that you wouldn’t regret for a second. 

 

The redhead wore nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties, stretched around the obscene outline of his hard cock. They were small for him, and jason didn’t have to think very long to wager a guess that they were an old pair of Kori’s- it didn’t really matter, they had all seen each other in a lot less, many times. 

 

Roy did this a lot- maybe not this exact scenario, but Roy sidetracked Jason with sex just about as much as Roy sidetracked himself with his work and gadgets from consuming the proper nutrients and rest needed to function like a normal human being. 

 

After missions, Roy is always left buzzing with adrenaline. It reminds him of other things, things just as addicting but much more harmful, things he promises Jason and himself that he doesn’t do anymore, will never do again. 

Roy had an addictive personality, though, he didn’t claim to be reformed as a saint. He simply replaced his vices with different vices. One of those being, well…

 

Sex was a high in itself. So was a good fight, really. Endorphins had the same effect as a drug high, washing over him, leaving his skin warm and heart racing and eyes dilated with the only focus being on the here and now, wanting more, more more… He palmed himself through the panties, moaning pornographically when he laid eyes on Jason. 

 

Jason was flushed red, and not just from the remaining steam from the shower. He was biting his lower lip so hard that he could almost taste blood, and he could feel himself getting hard as he watched the show Roy was so deliberately putting on for him. 

 

Roy moaned again, and as the steam cleared jason could better see his straining cock, and the rapidly growing wet patch that darkened the hot pink undergarment to fuschia. 

 

Jason surged forward, completely caving to Roy’s little game. 

“God, wanna feel you in me so bad, want your cock in my mouth,” he whimpered breathily as Jason flung his towel across the room, flinging it towards a coat rack at the far corner of the room. He was no archer like Roy, but he was a damn good shot when it came to discarding clothes. 

 

They played games sometimes, sometimes Jason liked to tease Roy and make him wait and drive him to the brink, make him beg for it. But it had been too long since either of them had gotten laid, and adrenaline was still coursing through their bodies from the mission, putting them on edge, making Jason ravenous. 

 

He pounced on Roy, straddling him- one knee on the other side, on the bed, and one leg off- kissing him roughly. Jason was silent when he was like this, biting Roy’s lips and leaving possessive bruises on his neck, mineminemine, but Roy was vocal enough for the both of them. He twisted in Jason’s grasp as one of Jason’s hands found the back of Roy’s head and pulled his hair, and Roy fell backwards onto the pillows, writhing and moaning. 

 

“Please,” Roy whispered, too turned on to even care about the words coming out of his mouth, just focused on getting that high, that rush, so similar to drugs or fighting or-

 

Jason kissed him roughly again, and when he pulled away he was pleased to see that Roy’s lips were swollen and red. With his hair mussed and his cock leaking, he looked so completely debauched, and Jason hadn’t even touched him yet. 

 

“You want me to do what?” Jason’s tone was sharp, assertive, but collected and even. Roy whimpered. “Use your words, baby, I need you to talk to me.” He stroked Roy’s arm before trailing his fingers down his side lightly, teasing, then pausing at his hipbone where the elastic of the panties cut into his skin. Jason pulled the band, and held it for a second, examining the red indents it left in Roy’s flesh, before releasing it with a snap that had Roy inhaling sharply. 

 

“Yes, please, mmph,” he turned his head to the side, muffling his moans in the pillow, chest heaving, as Jason’s hand loosely gripped him through the thin material. 

 

“Like this?” Jason asked, voice somehow even huskier than a moment ago. Roy let out a whine that might have been a yes, and Jason squeezed harder. Roy practically mewled. 

 

“Words,” he said sharply. “Ah- Yes, please, please, Jaybird, touch my cock, please, need you…” Roy was choking out his pleas, bucking his hips up into Jason’s strong grip, and Roy could feel Jason hard, pressed against his thigh. 

 

Jason finally conceded to Roy’s semi-coherent pleas, not just a little because he was so hard himself that it was almost painful, if a delicious kind of pain. 

 

Jason tugged the illicit garment down Roy’s thigh, hearing a stitch pop, and he briefly wondered how long it had taken Roy to get them on in the first place. He had only been in the shower for a few minutes, hadn’t he, and yet…

 

In a few moments, the garment was hooked around one of Roy’s ankles, his cock bouncing free against his stomach. Roy was a whimpering mess, and Jason was growling in anticipation himself. 

 

“You’re so fucking hard. You that hard for me?” Jason growled, leaning in close to bite at the side of Roy’s ear. 

 

“Yes, yes,” he whimpered, and let out an obscene moan as Jason wrapped a calloused hand around his cock, stroking it a few times before toying with his balls. Roy was so worked up that when Jason ran his thumb over the head, he came in a thick, hot spurt, coating Jason’s chest. 

 

Jason wrapped his hand around his own cock as Roy caught his breath, and was just on the brink of bringing himself off when Roy grabbed his hand away and replaced it with his own, leaning in for a teasing kiss as he did so. 

 

“Lemme,” he whispered, and dropped down off the bed so his head was level with Jason’s crotch. 

 

Roy had a bit of an oral fixation, and he looked at Jason’s dick for a moment as if it were the eighth wonder of the world, before licking a stripe up the underside, causing a hitch in Jason’s breathing. 

 

He twirled his tongue around the head, and with one hand stroked the base while the other cupped his balls. He switched it up every time he detected a slight change in Jason’s breathing. 

 

Roy sucked at the tip for a minute before taking Jason in his throat, and it was all Jason could do not to buck his hips into that warm wet heat right then. Jason looked down, saw Roy’s swollen lips around his length, and the hickeys already forming on his neck. Jason felt his cock bumping the back of Roy’s throat, but Roy didn’t look put off at all. In fact, he had a wicked glint in his eye, and somehow had the audacious talent of being able to smirk even while he had another man’s cock in his mouth. Jason growled, canting his hips a couple times in spite of himself. 

 

Roy grabbed Jason’s ass with one hand, and with the other guided Jason’s hand to his hair. 

Jason was more than capable of taking the hint. He threaded his fingers in Roy’s ginger hair, pulling just enough to cause a bit of pain, and both of Roy’s hands were on Jason’s ass, encouraging him to thrust. Which he did, and eagerly. 

 

Jason fucked Roy’s face until he came, and he watched Roy deviously swallow around his dick, not one to be bested by a sudden influx of cum down his throat. When Jason was completely spent, he pulled back, standing, and grinning that damn devilish grin that drove Jason so wild. The bastard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and leaned in to Jason, still recuperating from the orgasm. Roy kissed him, and Jason tasted himself on Roy’s lips. 

 

“You’re fucking nasty,” he said when Roy pulled away and he had caught his breath, but he was laughing. Roy chuckled. “I’m not the one with come all over my chest.” Jason looked down at himself, raising a brow. “That’s your fault.” 

 

Roy waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Point,” he said. 

 

“Fucker, I just got out of the shower, too,” Jason faux-complained, punching Roy in the arm lightly. 

 

Roy shrugged, not a trace of guilt on his face. “I never took one. And now we’re both dirty. Why waste water, huh?” He turned to Jason, grinning, and Jason knew that they would probably end up needing a couple more showers before the night was through. 


End file.
